


Well Said, Darling

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Immortal Husbands, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Protective Alec Lightwood, Soft Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Alec is reading, focusing intently on the page-- he’s in the middle of a hugely emotional scene and can’t tear his eyes away-- when he hears it.“Yeah, but we’re straight,” followed by a snort of derision.Sighing in resignation, Alec’s attention switches to one of the tables in front of him.Alec is just trying to enjoy a rare morning off, with his coffee and novel of the month. Too bad, then, that people feel the need to air their opinions like so much dirty laundry.





	Well Said, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is something that's been brewing for a few days. I went through something similar over the weekend and wrote this to kind of work out my own feelings about the interaction I had. Happy Reading :)

Alec is enjoying a rare morning off, sipping coffee and catching up on a novel he’d been meaning to read for ages now. He’d worked from dawn to dusk yesterday and had decided that he damned well deserved to sleep in after putting out a dozen fires and filling out enough paperwork to sink a ship. He’d woken up with the sun shining, spending a couple of hours in bed with Magnus, before getting ready and heading to his favorite coffee shop in the city that so happened to be near the Institute. 

He was content to sit in this huge chair near the window, drink a mocha or two, and relax until Magnus joined him and they headed out for lunch. It was Alec’s turn to pick the restaurant and he’d been craving a bacon cheeseburger all week. He could just imagine Magnus’s faux dismay now-- his pained complaints even as he inhaled a pile of fries.

Alec is reading, focus intent on the page-- he’s in the middle of a hugely emotional scene and can’t tear his eyes away-- when he hears it.

“Yeah, but we’re straight,” followed by a snort of derision.

Sighing in resignation, Alec’s attention switches to one of the tables in front of him.

The tableau is tragically mundane. There’s a teenager looking miserable and two adults sitting with him that Alec presumes are his parents. The mother is wearing workout gear and looks several years younger than the man.

The man in question looks around fifty, with graying temples and a beer gut. He’s dressed in an ill-fitting suit and his ruddy cheeks betray his agitation.

Alec has no idea what was said beforehand, but it couldn’t have been anything good. He internally rolls his eyes and takes a quick sip of his drink before turning back to his book.

His concentration is shot to hell, though, and he can’t help but eavesdrop on the table.

The teenager, a boy who looks around seventeen, is feigning nonchalance and disinterest admirably well. Alec knows the signs, however. He’s obviously trying to swallow down words that are probably choking him and he is consciously working on appearing relaxed.

He’s anything but.

“I just don’t understand why they have to do that in public. It’s distasteful.” There’s a grimace and the boy’s shoulders drop infinitesimally.

Alec looks around, wondering if anyone in particular had caused this asshole’s need to pontificate.

 _Ah_. There we go.

Across the coffee shop, near the front, there are two girls holding hands and giggling. They look as young as the boy and it’s cute. Just two people enjoying a Saturday morning and each other. One of them leans in and gives the other a little kiss that lingers for a moment.

And there the ass goes again.

“I mean, I’m not homophobic or anything but they don’t need to shove it in my face.”

The teenager looks like he wants to sink into the ground and Alec feels an overwhelming surge of sympathy. He’s dealt with homophobic fucks enough to know how alienating it is. Especially when you’re younger and aren’t as comfortable with yourself. _Especially_ when the people making such caustic comments are those closest to you, the ones who are supposed to support you no matter what. It’s a terrible feeling when they cut you to the quick, _without even knowing_. It’s a micro-cut that never really heals and leaves ripples that can still be felt years later.

Alec has been out and proud for over a decade and most insults roll right off his back these days. He’s gained a confidence that younger him would have marveled over. He’s comfortable in his skin and there’s nothing anyone can say to challenge that. He didn’t get to be Head of the Institute and the immortal spouse of the High Warlock of Brooklyn without gaining both a thick skin and a lack of regard for other people’s opinions. 

He’s been known to flaunt his sexuality on occasion, with Magnus the willing accomplice. Seeing a boy go through what he’s experienced a few hundred times makes him remember just how intolerant and irritating and devastating people can be.

Alec’s eyes meet the boy’s and a moment of understanding passes between them. The boy’s eyes widen a little and he looks Alec up and down, apparently trying to reconcile that he’s not alone in this coffee shop, listening to harsh words against his very sense of self. 

Alec smiles a little, gives a tiny nod, and the boy’s eyes light up a bit and he smiles in return.

His attention is forced back to his father in the next moment and Alec returns to his book, once again letting everything around him fade away as he gets lost in the stunning conclusion.

An hour later, Alec closes the book with a satisfied sigh and glances at his watch. Magnus should be here any minute. Alec decides to order another coffee and fuck around on his phone while he waits for his husband to show up and take him out to lunch.

He’s just picking up his caramel frappuccino-- extra whipped cream-- when he hears Asshole Dad open his mouth again. Alec looks around and sees the girls walking past the coffeeshop, wide grins on their faces as they hold hands.

The man’s tone is disgusted. “Good riddance. I could barely drink my coffee with that site in my face. They all but ruined my appetite.”

The woman laughs a little and turns to the boy. “You should have seen his face. It was all scrunched up and I had to tell him to calm down and to stop staring.”

The boy laughs along, but his eyes are dead. “Okay, but dad, it’s not really that big of a deal right? I mean, things are more relaxed about that kind of stuff now.”

The dad blusters and just replies acerbically, “Yeah, and it’s a shame. They should have coffee shops and restaurants just for the gays so that we don't have to see it.”

Alec can’t help but snort. He wishes there was a coffee shop just for LGBT people-- then he wouldn’t have to listen to the sanctimonious bullshit spouting from this guy’s mouth.

His snort has drawn attention, though. Alec turns fully around to see the table of three staring at him. The woman looks irritated about his overhearing the conversation. The dad looks surprised that someone is disagreeing with him. The boy looks both like he wants to die and like Alec’s obvious rejection has elevated his attitude a little.

The dad’s cheeks grow even redder as he stares at Alec confrontationally. “What was that noise? Surely you don’t like seeing that sort of thing out in public?”

Alec raises a brow and throws a pointed glance at the straight couple all but sitting on top of each other near the windows.

The man dismisses that with a wave of his hand and a scowl. “You know it’s not the same thing. That boy and girl over there are just harmlessly flirting. It’s natural that they want to be as close as possible-- it looks like they’re in the honeymoon phase of the relationship.” He breaks off with a chuckle at the couple’s young love. Then, he goes in for the kill. “I don’t have a problem with gay people. I just don’t think they need to be so obvious about it. You have to know what I mean.”

Alec opens his mouth to form a scathing reply but his attention moves to the cheery little bell that chimes above the door as it swings open. Magnus walks in and Alec’s mouth goes dry at the sight of him. No matter that they’ve been together over half his life, Magnus never fails to stun Alec with his beauty.

He’s relatively casual today. He’s wearing leather pants that accentuate his strong thighs and has paired it with a white v-neck and maroon blazer. He looks put together in a way that never fails to make Alec hot. His husband is gorgeous. Paired with his mohawk, dark nails, and sharp eye makeup and it’s a wonder Alec even deigns to turn back to the homophobic asshole.

Said man doesn’t notice that his attention had strayed for a minute but the teenager does. The boy looks to his left towards the door and Alec huffs out a laugh-- discretely of course-- as he almost falls out of his chair. Alec can sympathize with his reaction and Magnus doesn’t help matters any when he winks at the poor boy who probably feels three seconds from passing out.

Magnus turns his gaze to Alec and tilts his head in question. Alec just shakes his head a little before turning and looking at the middle-aged man who’s oblivious to everything except his need to get Alec over to his side.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Alec starts.

Cutting in, the man is growing more agitated. “Come on, man, you have to feel the same. Don’t feel like you have to play nice. You’re among friends here.” He smiles, inviting Alec to air whatever controversial opinions he might have on the matter.

Alec smiles coldly. “I assure you that you are not my friend. My friends don’t have a problem with the fact that I have a husband.”

The man can’t help his instant reaction, his expression of distaste. The way his lips curl up in contempt, the way he leans backwards a bit as if to distance himself from Alec.

His mouth opens without thought only to stammer out, “Surely, you don’t mean--”

“Oh no, I do,” alec interrupts gleefully. “I’m married to the love of my life and we’ve been together for a couple of decades now. He’s the best man I know and he can wear a pair of jeans like no one I’ve ever seen.”

Right at that moment, an arm wraps around his waist.

“I don’t know about that, darling. Your body shows everything off to advantage.”

The man looks between the two of them and Alec is actually a little worried that he might have a coronary. It’s like his system has short-circuited and he’s just gaping at them, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

The boy is looking at them with awe. It’s well concealed under a layer of disinterest, but Alec notices that he’s leaning forward with intent eyes and he’s blushing a little.

What Alec says next is mostly for his benefit and he looks back over at the finally silent man.

“I hope you know that you’re an unmitigated asshole, but just in case you don’t, I’d like to be the one to tell you. Your views and opinions are irrelevant and, frankly, outdated. Get over yourself and realize that not everyone has to conform to your ideal society. Some people are gay, some people aren’t, and some people are neither. Just because someone lives in a way that you personally can’t understand or agree with doesn't mean that you have to air your feelings so blatantly. Show some respect. 

“And since it’s escaped your notice, there is absolutely nothing wrong with preferring the same sex. It’s perfectly fine. There’s nothing shameful or indecent about it. I’m happier now than I ever was in the closet and it’s thanks to bastards like you that I was stuck there for so long. Think before you speak and, honestly, it’s probably better if you just never talk in the first place.”

The entire table stares at him stunned and Magnus squeezes him a little before planting a kiss right on his mouth.

“Well said, darling. Ready for lunch?”

Alec wraps his arm around Magnus’s shoulders and pulls him to his side. “I’m starving, babe. Let’s go. I’ve been thinking about just the place.”

Alec winks at the boy before turning towards the door. Magnus walks with him, in step, and they stroll down the block towards Alec’s favorite burger joint.

This definitely wasn’t the first time that kid had dealt with asinine, homophobic people. It won’t be the last. But if Alec had let him know, even a little, that he would be okay, that it was _okay_ not to be straight, then he could leave him in peace.

The world is made up of all different kinds of people. How unfortunate that some of them were just plain dicks.


End file.
